S4TURN Filler Arcs
'''S4TURN Filler Arcs '''are arcs in the 2004 series that are considered filler (not important to the main story of the show). This page will attempt to list all of them in the 2004 series. First Filler Arc (Prison Island Arc-Death Arc) # Saturn, Penny, and Neptune camp outside of the Bubbling Pebble where they share stories of their past. # The gang wanders onto a desert town of cave-dwelling Celestians unknown to the empire and they decide to stay there for a bit. # Saturn fails to stop Penny from aborting her baby with a rock. # The Celestian army finds the village and slaughters everyone inside with nuclear weapons, including Neptune. # Saturn mourns in the desert as Penny attempts to comfort him. # Penny leaves Saturn in a cave as she wanders the desert looking for water. # Saturn has visions of the past. # Penny sneaks into a Celestian bio-dome town disguised as a tequila salesman. # Penny gets a cool tattoo. # Penny attends the governor of the town's party as she tries to make alliances that will get her water. # Saturn eats a raw lizard to keep from starving to death. # Saturn learns the sun is actually fake. # Penny sleeps with the governor for water and a motorcycle. # Penny rescues Saturn from near death. # Recap episode of the last fifteen episodes # Penny falls off the motorcycle and breaks her leg. # Saturn learns he can heal Penny's leg by having his stand spit on it. # Penny realizes she never had to sleep with the governor because her stand summons infinite liquid. # A sandstorm stops progress. # Sandstorm. # Sandstorm. # Sandstorm. # Sandstorm. # The sandstorm ends. # The sandstorm starts again. # Sandstorm # Sandstorm # Sandstorm # Sandstorm # Sandstorm # Sandstorm # The sandstorm stops and the duo escapes on the motorcycle. # Penny and Saturn make it to the main bio-dome on Mars, Celestonia. # They hang around the city. # Penny shows off her underwater basket weaving skills. # Saturn and Penny fight a giant squid. # The Duo find their way to the intergalactic port but get stopped. # Saturn and Penny go to jail, AGAIN. # The duo accidentally swap bodies. # Hijinks ensue. # Hijinks end. # Saturn and Penny ponder their existence while in opposite bodies. # Saturn and Penny go back to their own bodies and forget about this incident. # S&P adopt a small Celestian child who turns out to be someone else's child so they return it to it's real parents. # S&P go to a play and find out it's a reenactment of their journey so far. # S&P go to a haunted house (scooby doo parody) # S&P play baseball with their abilities and learn at the end that cheating is wrong and the real fun is to play fair. # S&P find out one of their pitches accidentally created a wormhole and killed a man millions of lightyears away. # S&P meet Mysterious Mr. Enter and then eat him (translator's note: what the fuck) Enter complains while being eaten. # S&P build a giant robot. # Giant robot commits suicide trying to stop a nuclear bomb. # S&P join a Neutral Milk Hotel cover band. # The band breaks up do to sex, drugs, and alcohol. # Band reunites for a one time show. # S&P run out of royalty money from their albums so they have to work at burger king. They learn that working is shit and they should continue adventuring instead of taking all these got danm detours. # S&P find themselves in a time loop and can only stop it when they find whoever is causing it. # It was Peter the Prick! god damn it peter WAH WAH WAAAAH (translator's note: idk how to spell the noises he makes) # S&P enter the tv world and travel through parodies of popular shows. # Eva parody very subtle. # Chibi episode about Belladonna of Sadness and Jonny Mo's meeting by Tatami Galaxy guy (guest artist) # S&P are split up and put on opposite sides of a war between two tribes. They fight but realize both sides are wrong. # It's a wonderful life parody where Saturn wishes he didn't exist but he realizes everyone's life is worse without him. # S&P are forced to pretend they are a couple for a day. Sexual tension ensues but is not brought up again for another fifty episodes. # Saturn goes to a library and learns the value of reading. # S&P finally get off of Mars. Category:Arcs